


and you're bad news (i don't care i like you)

by girlthehellup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Canon, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Pov, Slow Burn Romance, alex already knows she's gay, kara has always been pansexual, maggie is a big gay with issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlthehellup/pseuds/girlthehellup
Summary: There are certain ways Maggie Sawyer enjoys to be woken up.Having a blanket that she was practically burrito rolled in yanked away from her and almost sending her flying off a bed is most definitely not one.or, the one where Alex and Maggie have a drunken one night stand the night before they become colleagues. Very loosely based off of Grey's Anatomy's MerDer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. This is my first Supergirl fic. I'm also going through terrible writer's block but I'm trying to work it out. This is a semi short first chapter to start off with just to get a feel and see how well received the idea is. After this, it'll be a little more in-depth and longer so I can decide how long I plan to make this fic.
> 
> It will be a process, however, because I am a bit busy

There are certain ways Maggie Sawyer enjoys to be woken up.

Her first girlfriend used to have a thing for kissing her neck, and jaw, and nose in an unbelievably sweet way until she was lulled out of dream land. Her last girlfriend ditched the sweet thing completely and went straight to dirty, bringing her back into reality on the brink of an orgasm (something they both consented to beforehand as a completely a-okay way of waking another up). Her current on-and-off girlfriend (who she was currently off with, but that usually didn't last very long) had moments when she brought her breakfast in bed.

Having a blanket that she was practically burrito rolled in yanked away from her and almost sending her flying off a bed is most definitely not one.

"Holy shit," she mumbles as she steadies herself. Not only does she nearly find herself half on the bed, half off of it- she also becomes hyperaware of the fact that she's _very_ naked. As well as no longer covered by a blanket.

"I... did not mean to be, uh... that rough. I apologize for that," the person behind her rude awakening says, clearing her throat awkwardly. 

When Maggie looks in her direction, she's not looking at her and holding the blanket back out in her direction. Which causes her to forget the slight throb in her temple for the time being to instead smirk as she takes the blanket to wrap around herself while she wobbles to her feet. "It's all right. I like it rough."

She swears she can see a tint of red on the other woman's pale cheeks. "Right. So, as much as I'd love to do this lovely... whatever-- I can't. I need to go to work. Soon. Which means you need to get dressed and get out of my apartment." The woman is still not looking at her, and is instead scouring the room for clothes to throw in Maggie's direction.

Maggie can't help but snort as the clothes land on the bed next to her. "You know, none of these are actually my clothes, right?"

There's a pause in the short haired woman's movements, but it's only momentarily. "I really don't care. Just put clothes on and get out, please."

"Sheesh. I thought I was bad when it came to kicking girls out of my apartment," Maggie's joking, of course, and she tries to show that with the smile on her face as she begins to put on the clothes that the woman gave her. 

"I just really need to go to work, Miss..."

That makes Maggie stop the buttoning of the blouse to shoot a half amused, half bewildered look to the other. "Do you really call the women you sleep with Miss?"

There's that tint of red again. "I-- no. I just forgot... um." The tint only gets worse as she fumbles with her words. It's kind of ridiculously cute.

"Maggie. My name's Maggie," she tells her with a smirk as she finishes buttoning the blouse, tucking them into the jeans that she now realizes are actually hers. 

"Alex," the other woman replies with, finally looking at her and even forming a hint of a smile on her lips. 

It's around then that Maggie mentally high fives past drunk her. This Alex chick isn't just hot-- she's absolutely gorgeous. Outstandingly so compared to herself at the moment considering she'll be walking out of this apartment after being awake for maybe five minutes. Though, something tells Maggie that Alex's bed hair was probably still ridiculously sexy, with the short hair and all. 

It takes Alex clearing her throat and finally looking away to make Maggie realize that they had been just staring at each other smiling. "So, we should... probably uh. Well, I have to go to work. And, you just... can't be here."

"Right. Yeah," Maggie's smile doesn't slip off her face as she begins to follow Alex out the bedroom door.

It only takes her a moment to round up the important stuff, all thankfully in her leather jacket that was on the living room couch. She slides on the jacket and moves to go through the front door. 

"Well, Alex, from what I can remember from yesterday, it was _really_ nice to meet you. So, maybe I'll see you around," Maggie says with a smirk, standing in the doorway and shooting the other woman a wink.

This time it was more than just a tint on her cheeks, as she gives a nervous smile and swallows. "Yeah. Maybe. Be safe, Maggie."

\--

Once the door closes after Maggie, Alex proceeds to cover her face with her hands and groan into it. "Did you really just tell the girl you had a one night stand with to _be safe_?" The fact that she had enough game to land someone who looked like that is absolutely, completely and one hundred percent beyond her. She isn't sure if she should be proud of herself or wonder if there's something wrong with this Maggie woman.

She drops her hands a moment later and glances at the clock on her oven only to be reminded that she really did need to go to work, causing her to scramble around her apartment to find her keys before leaving the apartment herself.

\--

"Oh, please don't tell me you want to bang the president," Alex's face can't help but crumple in disgust. Kara _really_ seemed to have a thing for strong women who were sometimes more than slightly older than her which made her realize quite quickly that it's just as weird whether it's heterosexual or not.

There's a huff coming from Kara. "God, no. But, you can't sit here and tell me she isn't amazing," Kara's look turns thoughtful for a moment. "And, maybe if she was a little younger..."

"Gross."

And, now Kara was pouting. Which always seemed to be a little more amusing when she had her Supergirl costume on. "Why is it gross?"

"Because, thinking about you with _anyone_ is gross," Alex states a matter-of-factly. As much as she loves just chatting with her sister, however, there is a job at their hands. "Anyway, once you're done fawning over there, the burn pattern is consistent with the heat vision signature."

Kara's face is perplexed as they take in the scene in front of them. "Our escaped Kryptonian has been awake six hours and the first thing he does is try to kill the president?"

"Winn's working on tracking him. In the mean time lets focus on gathering whatever evidence we can find."

It's then when something catches Alex's eye. She can spot NCPD from a mile away, and ninety percent of those cops don't have any idea what they're doing. She's quick to leave Kara behind without a word and advance toward the cop who's crouched over _her_ evidence.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing--" Alex words stop in her throat once the cop actually picks her head up to look up at her, and she can literally feel her brain shut off as soon as their eyes meet. The other set full of way too much amusement.

There's a snort coming from Maggie as she rises to her feet, hands moving to her hips and head tilting to the side. "Well, my day just got a whole lot more interesting."

Thankfully, brain activity starts to work again after blinking several times. "This is my crime scene. Who- who are you? Not that I don't remember you. Or, that I'm trying to... pretend I don't know you. But, what the hell are you doing here?" Maybe it didn't work as well as she wanted to, but she's pretty proud of herself for stringing words together right now without spontaneously combusting. 

Maggie's quiet for a few seconds, just smiling at her. "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases of aliens and things that go bump in the night." Her badge is out by this point, and this is when she realizes that Depeche Mode was totally right. God _definitely_ had a sick sense of humor. "I showed you mine, show me yours." There's a wink after she says that bit. "The badge, of course."

Alex reminds herself to keep her cool as she moves to grab her own badge, leaving it behind her back as she ensures that it becomes a fake one rather than her real one. "Alex Danvers, Secret Service. I'm sure you mean well, Detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence." Finally, she's starting to sound less like a bumbling idiot and more like someone who's good at her job.

And, also, finally, Maggie is no longer grinning at her and looking at her like she's seen her naked. There's irritation quickly replacing her features. " _I'm_ contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same ziplock. I thought the secret service would pay closer attention to detail."

They continue until Alex shuts down Maggie's jurisdiction, leaving it to where the other woman can no longer push with their back and forth. 

All the amusement has been practically wiped from Maggie's face, and the smile she gives her now isn't genuine as she steps closer to her. "See you around, Danvers," Maggie says before walking away. Practically the same words from that same morning but with venom rather than... whatever more positive emotion it was then. It doesn't sting, but it's just a whole new reminder of how much more complicated her life may get if Detective Sawyer keeps coming around. 

As she walks past her lackey, she snipes a comment in his direction while pretending she doesn't see Kara who most definitely had absolutely no shame in listening to that entire conversation.

"What was that all about?" she asks as she begins to walk with Alex again.

The short haired woman just shakes her head, and puts a finger up in her sister's direction. "Not right now. We have work to do."

"I'll only drop it for now if you admit that you were totally checking out her butt as she was walking away."

"...what the hell happened to my innocent baby sister?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave any love at all that you see fit.
> 
> And, also if you want to every talk to me, please do so at my tumblr: [doctordanvers](http://doctordanvers.tumblr.com)


End file.
